femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fugai (Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel)
Fugai (フガイ, Fugai) served as a knight in Haido's supposed "Utopian" army. Background Together with Ranke, Kamira, and Haido, she attacked Temujin's village in search of the Stone of Gelel. The attack resulted in the recruitment of Temujin, and the death of his parents. Personality Fugai seemed to be an aggressive and easily angered person who used force to achieve her objectives. She was rudely furious with Temujin when he left the caravan without bringing information about the Vein of Gelel that was supposed to be there, viciously snarling at him despite he did not know about it before she informed him. In her battle with Sakura Haruno, she displayed sadism and arrogance, desiring to kill her opponent while underestimating their abilities, leading towards her downfall. Appearance Fugai had white skin, long light brown hair and violet-coloured eyes. Fugai wore a blue knights uniform with a purple-coloured shirt underneath it. She also has some pink markings on her armour. And even dark black elbow-length arm warmers She wears black body covering under her uniform. While in her wolf-like form she gained long white hair and her eyes became an ominous red colour. She still attained all of her normal body armour. She also wears a cape with the inside of it being white in colour. Abilities Fugai could change her form to that of a wolf-like monster, which resembles that of a werewolf. This ability is most likely achieved due to the influence of the Stone of Gelel imbeded within her body. In this form, Fugai could unleash devastating howlsthat could demolish stone, cause cracks on the ground, and effect the surrounding area. Her howls also have enough force to send an opponent back, mainly due to the soundwave's potential. Her werewolf-like form has two stages, the first stage shape-shifting Fugai into more of a black wolf-like creature with red eyes and white fur while retaining her armour. Her second stage is a cross-over between a wolf and a human, more of a hybrid state; were she gains needle-like fangs and her outfit becomes more feral, however, she stills retains a human form, whilst her eyes stay their usual red. Plot Overview She was about to kill Kahiko when trying to get information on the Stone of Gelel, Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno arrived to intervene. Bound by the Shadow Imitation Technique, she managed to overpower it by morphing into a wolf-like creature, and managed to escape the two. She later encounters Sakura within Haido's fortress, however, the latter was killed when her howl had reflected off large chimes, which Sakura had lured her under, thus stunning her and leaving her unable to escape as the chimes collapsed on her, due to a resulting explosive tags explosion. Trivia * Fugai's werewolf-like transformation, along with Ranke's Frankenstein-like transformation and Kamira's bat-like one, could be perceived as parodies of three classic monster movies, namely Fugai as the Wolfman (or "wolf''woman''" in her case), Ranke as Frankenstein's monster, and Kamira as Dracula. Gallery Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Henchwoman Category:Fate: Deceased